Pokemon Rangers: Sunrise, Sunset
by Br26
Summary: A bunch of Lunatone and Solrock have been discovered in Sootopolis, which is quite a strange occurance. Could the 3 spunky Rangers in training solve this baffling mystery?


It was a normal day in Sootopolis. Three Rangers newly assigned to the town, Max, Amy, and Jack were sitting around their base, not doing much of anything. They were brand new rangers assigned to the task of protecting Sootopolis from any danger involving Pokemon; wether it was a Psyduck wandering about a busy street, or if it was a Lapras caught in a sea net; it was their duty to protect the Pokemon they see around them. 

The Pokemon Rangers were fairly new to the force; they are considered "Rangers-in-training", to be precise. They are around 16 years of age, and still have a lot of work to do before they actually get their licences to become full fledged rangers.

Max was busy watching TV, which was talking about a Mr. Mime cleaning service set out around Kanto. Amy and Jack, meanwhile, were outside observing Sootopolis. Jack was skipping stones; Amy was dipping her feet in the pool, watching Jack.

"You know, there isnt many Pokemon around here to protect", Amy said, swishing her feet around in the water. "Why were we assigned to this place again?"

"Well", Jack replied, "That guy who assigned us here did say that this beat was pretty calm. Not like a few years ago, where that one kid and the old gym leader went into the Cave of Orgin and set free Kyorge."

"Yeah, I remember that. That cave though is pretty abandoned now, though."

"It is."

Max walked outside, having enough of the Mime cleaning service. He took off his shows and set his feet in the pool alongside Amy. "Juan and the rest of the Sootopolis officials say that it is, at least. Probally nothing but a bunch of Zubats and the like."

"I guess" Amy said, watching her relfection in the pool. As soon as she started to get up, she heard a large BANG from a far distance. Jack and Max immediately came to alert.

'What the heck was that?" Jack exclaimed, dropping the rock he was about to throw. 'That sounded far away, but still in Sootopolis..."

"Should we investigate?" Amy said, shaking her feet so they could become dry.

"Yeah, we should", Jack said, doing the same. "We should awlays investigate anything that seems out of the ordinary, and that for sure isn't ordinary."

The three went inside the house and through the back. There, Amy grabbed a Pokeball from her side pocket and released it. It was a Lapras, who cried out and bowed twoards Ashley.

"Lapras, we need to get on you to investigate. You willing to do it?"

Lapras nodded. The three climbed onto Lapras, and they were off. Lapras swam around the house and swam to full speed, going near the area where the explosion occoured.

"It looks like it's coming from the Cave of Orgin.." Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah..and how ironic considering we were just, like, talking about it.." said Jack, scratching his head. "I guess it's just like, Deja Vu or something."

"I guess. What Pokemon are located near the Cave of Orgin?"

Ashley got out her PokeNav and checked the stats for the Cave of Orgin area. "Well, like it was mentioned earlier, there are a bunch of Zubats there. Golbats, Geodudes, and Sableyes as well. Maybe a bunch of Geodude just suddenly did a explosion manuver? They are at the right level to do so.."

"Possibly", said Jack. "But Geodude are likely to self destruct only when they are in contact with a Pokemon they arent familiar with. And besides, they have been inhabiting the Cave of Orgin for years; why would it start occuring now?

The three soon arrived at the Cave of Orgin. Wallace, the Elite 4 Leader, and Juan, the Sootopolis leader, were already on the scene.

"Ah, you must be the new Rangers assigned to the area", Juan said, twirling his mustache. "It seems that an explosion has occured here."

"Indeed', said Wallace. "We waited for you three to arrive so we could check inside.'

"Oh, alright", said Jack. The three followed Juan and Wallace inside the cave. It was quite murky, and dust was everywhere. The sounds of Zubats could be heard in the dark crevices around the cave.

"We were thinking that a possible Geodude self explosion outbreak occured", said Max. "That was the only conclusion that we could come up with."

"Couldn't be", said Wallace, kicking rocks alongside the murky path. "Me and Juan have been observing the Cave of Orgin since the Kyorge accident two years ago. The Geodude, and the Gravler for that matter, have been relatively calm. There wouldnt be a reason for them to explode.

"Yes", said Juan, who was right behind Wallace. "The other Pokemon around this area are relatively calm as well. There should be no reason why the Cave of Orgin should explode randomly like this."

They walked around the area a little more until they saw a bright light emerge from one of the crevices. The five entered the crevice..and were amazed by what they saw. A giant amount of Lunatones and Solrocks were glowing from the crevice. They made no movement, but they were discolored and appeared to be sleeping.

"How could..." Wallace gasped..walking near the Solrock and Lunatone. "How could they be in this area?"

"I dont know" Jack said. "They are usually around Lavaridge and in other caves, but not here in the Cave of Orgin.."

Amy walked closer to the Lunatone, but Juan stopped her.

"Now I know its your job as a ranger to examine the area, but the Solrock and Lunatone might be apprehensive. We need to approach them carefully."

Amy nodded. Max walked over to where Wallace was. "What are we going to do? If we cant examine them, what else can we do? There has to be some explanation behind this."

"Calm down, Max. We need to think about this carefully and rationally..."

(To be continued!)


End file.
